Learning to Live
by Jaimy
Summary: Christian Grey. The megalomaniac handsome billionaire, a philanthropic man, sometimes dominant control freak(really? Only sometimes? Meaning all the time! *smirk*), a son, a husband and a father. Rated T for now. More chapters on the way, this is just a preview.
1. Chapter 1

**Begin to Breath Again.**

Christian's POV

According to me I was saved twiced in my life. First when my mom, Grace, adopted me. Second when I met Ana. These were the points when I started breathing, really living my life. Grace paved my path to salvation and Ana saved me. Saved me from whom? Saved me from myself, my path of darkness. I started the so called art of living, the simple acts of life that people normally take for granted; laughing, crying, loving, joking, just enjoying and living in the moment. There were set backs; like a baby trying to take new steps I stumbled but I was never alone, I had support and love to help me back to my feet. I have come a long way indeed, almost to the point when I can calmly look at my two year old son destroying my newly written bussiness reports and contracts with his crayons. I am a father. A proud daddy to my son who is sitting in my swivel chair colouring the documents on my office table with reds greens and blues while blabbering to himself. I should talk to Andrea about getting it framed, I can add my sons's artwork to my collection along with the photographs of Ana and now Teddy; my family. It is quiet colourful even if its just scribbles, my son is quite the artist just like his mother. That thought brings a smile to my face. Wonder what she is doing now. Today is my daddy and son bonding day while mommy and aunts get pampered in the spa.

Wonder what got messed up now. I told Andrea not to disturb unless it is extremely necessary. Afterall its not everyday that I get to have my little man all to myself. I frown as I answer my phone.

'Andrea',

'Sir Ros wanted to know whether you have the contracts approved for the meeting tomorrow with the executives. She wants it now to go through it again with the legal department'.

'I went through it twice and made suggestions to revise, you can collect it and send to Ros now. If she wants we can disscuss further details tomorrow morning. Also bring me my coffee.'

'Okay sir'.

'What have my darling Teddy bear got here?' I ask my son while leaning down to kiss his head.

'Dadda...' my excited two year old shouts while now colouring his work of art in yellow.

'Dadda' he shout while showing the crayon covered papers to me.

He has coloured on some printed papers too, other than on the blank papers that I gave him... he was colouring on my newly written and revised contacts... while I looked on proudly! Oh where has my fifty shades gone!

'FUCK!' There goes my hardwork on the new contract. Hope Andrea has a copy. I run my hand through my hair while looking at the little boy who's looking at me with wide eyes, his lips already trembling on the verge of crying at my loud angry voice and stressed face.

'Oh Teddy Teddy!' I take him into my arms and rub his back soothingly.

'Andrea!'

'Sir, your coffee'

'Please leave it on the desk. Do you have a copy of the contract?' I ask hoping for an yes. If not I'll have to write the new terms again. That will take the night and my time with Ana will be cut. I try to calm myself by closing my eyes and counting. My little monster has just increased my workload.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embracing Love & Life.**

Christian's POV.

'Thank fuck!'

At last the extra work gifted to me by my little CEO is done so I can have a little mommy- daddy time this evening after all. I lay back against the sofa. Before I do anything else I should hand over the revised contract to Andrea to get it typed, printed and e-mailed to Ros. I look over at my tormentor who is currently fast asleep with a look of angelic innocence about him. I look at my watch, its 12.30 already. Shit! Only four hours gone, its lunch time already. I get up from the sofa with a groan. I feel old and exhausted, keeping up with an energetic two year old who's attention span is like nil is no easy work. My office is messed up and cluttered, I run my hand through my hair as I survey the damage site. Just four hours of colouring, running around, cars, a few stuffed animals, blocks and legos can't create this much of destruction right? How Gail and Ana seems to manage him at home and keep clean the house is a miracle indeed.

'Andrea get these typed and printed. Also e-mail a copy to Ros'

'Okay sir'

'Oh also, get my office cleaned up. I will be going out for lunch. While you at it, get Hannah to send Mrs. Grey's next weeks work schedule and ask her to clear next Thursday afternoon from 1.00pm onwards. Clear my schedule from that time on Thursday too.'

'I already have Mrs. Grey's schedule for the whole of next month Mr. Grey. I will ask Hannah to clear Thursday afternoon. Mrs. Grey is already one- step ahead of you sir, as she called me this morning to clear your Thursday schedule.'

God, wonder what my sexy wife has planned. We are already overdue for some kinky fuckery. Blood flows down as I think of what I want to do to my insatiable vixen. Whoa! Down little grey. Now is not time for you to be up. I adjust my tie and gulp as I try to slow down my breathing.

' Do you have any idea of Mrs. Grey's plans Andrea? Did Hannah tell you anything?'

' No sir, just to clear you schedule.'

'Okay Andrea. If you get to know anything tell me.'

'Sure Mr. Grey.'

Next Thursday is our Wedding Anniversary. The time has flown by calmly for the past two years. Of course we had some major husband and wife fights concerning mainly on Ana going to work and recently regarding Teddy's education. Ana wants to send him to a public primary school while I want him home educated until he is ready to go to school. What she can't understand is how much of a nightmare providing security for a kindergarten packed with kids can be. I won't take any chances of my Teddy getting kidnapped plus I want to give the best I can to my baby. Her main argument is that there is no chance of developing his social and communicating skills if he was home schooled , specially since there will be no interaction with other kids of same age and that she wants him to have a 'normal'childhood. Fuck! I don't want my son to interact with some snotty kids and catch the nasty diseases and bad habits.

'Normal?' I snort, my son is a genius. I look at my darling mini-me CEO. He already helped me fire a worthless, lazy, good-for-nothing employee by throwing blocks at him. Got him really pissed off and Taylor and me really couldn't keep our faces straight. We burst out laughing when my little boss imitated my tone perfectly while saying 'you are spired!' We were rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down our faces when Andrea came in to see the commotion. I swear Tedster understood everything as he was laughing along with us as the pathetic employee rushed out.

* * *

><p>Four a clock. I managed to keep Teddy from making a mess like before. I changed his diaper and dressed him in his extra suit that Ana packed for him after he had his lunch. I feel great and accomplished. When looking back, I was scared shitless at the idea of being a father. <em>Me<em>? Dom, Christian Grey, a FATHER? Yeah right. Quit joking will you? I was afraid that it would be dirty diaper, midnight feeding, no sleep, crying baby with snot and mostly that Ana would have no time for me for the rest of my life. That I will be replaced in her life by the baby, _my_ baby, _our_ baby. Babies means no sex right? I couldn't have been happier about being wrong. What a selfish sucker I was. I have come a long way, grown-up a lot and still growing up. Seeing my unborn son on ultrasound scan and hearing his heartbeat brought it all out into perspective what it is to be a parent. My love for my wife was not replaced by my son but my love grew larger and stronger making space for my child. To think that I almost made the biggest mistake of my life by walking out on Ana. I shudder when I think of it and thank the Gods above for hitting me on the head with the club of common sense or else I would not have enjoyed these past years.

Ana, my mom, dad, Flynn and even Taylor helped me when I was feeling low and not good enough to be a father to my innocent unborn child. When li'le blip was born, and was placed in my arms, when I heard his first cry, I determined then and there to do everything I can to be the best dad ever. Theodore Raymond Grey deserves only the best. I got really close to my dad, Carrick. I understand it all now; Any man can become a father, but it takes _someone special _to be a dad. I am happy that I had the courage to man-up and be that special someone in Teddy's life. I was never close to my dad before like I was to my mom, Grace, but being a dad myself made me appreciate and realise the love he had for me and increase the respect I had for him. How much of patience he had to guide me through my difficult childhood and rebellious adolescence. To never give up, when he was called to come to meet the principle because of a fight I had gotten myself into, to talk to the other's parents and apologise to them on my behalf, even when I got expelled from countless number of schools again and again. Now I can understand why he was so angry when I left college to start the my business; True I became successful, but the disappointment he had to have felt would have been great. Disappointment and self-doubt of where he went wrong in my upbringing more than disappointment at me. Oh God! I hope karma doesn't come and kick me in the back when Teddy reaches his teens. I will make sure my son get through college.

My love called about 5 times today to check on her favourite men until I told her to stop worrying and relax, to make most of her pamper and spa girls day out. I sigh as I look over at the photograph on the desk of my son, Ana and me cuddling together on the bed. I wish I had a great mom like Ana; she loves Teddy a lot, actually I do have a great mom in Grace, its just that I felt I didn't deserve her love. How much must she have suffered without the comfort of hugging her son? I can't even think of my son not allowing me to hug him. I have had enough of feeling inadequate and undeserving of love, of thinking my self heartless rejecting and pushing love and family away. I have spent more than enough of my life rejecting and pushing love and family away, which I regret. I now embrace and welcome love and my family; I have at last realised what a lucky bastard I am.

I didn't get much work done today, but I got my anniversary date with Ana worked out. I made arrangements with my mom to babysit her grandson. I go over the next Thursday evening arrangements again in my head.

Flowers? Check.

Jewellery? Check.

Dinner reservations? Check.

Special delivery of red rose petals and scented candles? Check.

Chocolate covered strawberries, Ben and Jerry's Vanilla ice-cream? Check.

Special fruity wine that makes wife tipsy and horny? Check.

New grey patterned tie to replace the old worn one? Check.

I made arrangements for the afternoon to be spent out over the water in Grace with Ana. Alone. Without a soul around for miles to disturb us. Hmm... what ever will we do? I lick my lips imagining all the things I will do to my wife. I will kiss her breathless and make out with her on the deck naked, tease her making her squirm and have her begging me until I've satisfied my hunger kissing and licking her to the edge and back again. Then I would make her scream over and over again while I bring her to heaven many times.

Shit! Now my trouser is tight and uncomfortable. I adjust myself and breathe in and out slowly trying to calm myself down. I really should stop my over-active imagination from creating erotic day-dreams, specially when Ana isn't nearby and available to relieve my suffering and relax me. Four-thirty, I really can't wait anymore. What the hell? I'm the CEO and I can leave thirty minutes early if I want, no _need _my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited and follow my story. Your reviews really inspired me to get this chapter done and posted earlier than I expected to do. I also want to thank the guest reviewers, ****Lenka, GIGI, jean &Guest. I really wish that you guys (guest reviewers)had an FFN account or logged in to review if you had so that I can answer the questions asked via PM. I hope I haven't missed any of the reviewers when I was replying to the reviews via PM. **

**Cheers, Jaimy.**


End file.
